Graceful Escape
by SugarHoney91
Summary: Amu is currently living in Paris and so is her family. One night her parents get murdered. The police has no suspects and Amu decides to get help from a different side. She hires a detective to find out what happened to her parents. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know, I know. I'm writing stories left and right! But I can't help it! How can you help it when a good idea is just in front of you? How do you look away? I know I would regret it if I didn't write this down. Who know maybe this will be the only chapter. It all depends on what you readers think. I'm starting to sound like I own a talk show or something o.O Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: Amu is currently living in Paris and so is her family. One night her parents get murdered and Amu is left to take care of Ami. The police has no suspects and Amu decides to get help from a different side. She hires a detective to find out what happened to her parents. Amuto!**

**Some of the dialogs are in French but there is a translation at the bottom of the page. **

Graceful Escape

Chapter 1

"Merci pour un soir agréable."

"Merci pour le dîner."

"Je vous appellerai demain, Amu."

Amu and Claude shared a passionate kiss outside her apartment at a romantic old street in sparkling Paris. The beautiful night breeze past through them as the stood under the street light. They pulled apart after a minuet or so and said their goodbyes before Amu got the keys for the building. The elevator was broken so she was forced to take the stairs to her apartment on the fourth floor. She closed the door behind her with her foot and threw her red purse on the floor before she flopped down on her couch and took off her shoes. She has dated Claude for a couple of weeks but she still was certain of her feelings for him. He was everything she ever looked for but there was still something missing.

It was 2:30 am and Amu had fallen asleep on the couch in her red evening dress, but her slumber was disturbed by an unexpected phone call. She tiredly walked over to the phone and picked it up while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Allô?"

"Miss Hinamori?" A man asked in a French accent. She was surprised that he spoke in English.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Amu wondered who in their right mind would call a person at this hour.

"I'm sorry. We need you to come over to the station right away. It's about your parents."

Amu came in the police station looking like she had just fought off a lion. She held her coat close to her body as she walked up to the front desk and ask for help.

"Excuse-moi. Je cherche un inspector Lawrence." Amu said.

"Son bureau a baissé du hall." the man said and pointed towards the left where Mr. Lawrence `s office was.

"Merci beaucoup." Amu thanked him and went to search for the man she was looking for. He told her that something happened to her parents and Amu was curious to find out what. She was in a police station so it had to be something bad.

She knocked on the door to inspector Lawrence's office and anxiously waited for him to answer. The door soon opened and relieved a handsome tall young man with black hair.

"Amu Hinamori?" the man wondered. He let her in and asked her to sit down with a sympathetic look.

"Where are my parents?" Amu was afraid to now the answer. The man sat on his desk in front of her and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Your parents are dead." Mr. Lawrence waited a minuet or two before he continued to let it sink in. "Someone broke into their apartment and killed them, I'd rather not go into details."

"My sister?! What happened to my sister?!" Amu asked as she jumped out of her chair.

Mr. Lawrence gently placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Your sister is fine." Amu let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. "She was at a sleepover when this happened."

"Does she know?" Amu wondered.

Mr. Lawrence shook his head. "No. she has no idea."

"Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She is waiting for you outside mu office. I suggest that you take her home with you and the two of you get some rest." he told her. Amu got up and was halfway out the door when suddenly she remembered something.

"Who did this to them?" Amu asked.

Mr. Lawrence knew that she would ask that sooner or later, but he still wished that they could have avoided this. "We don't know. Who ever did this didn't leave anything behind. We are doing everything we can to solve this case, but the truth is...we don't even know where to start."

Amu couldn't believe any of this. Yesterday everything was normal and before she knew it, everything came crashing down.

Amu didn't want to spend another minuet in there so she left with Ami. Her little sister kept asking what happened to their parents, but Amu kept changing the subject. They finally arrived at Amu`s apartment and Amu put away Ami`s stuff then tucked her in. the apartment only had one bed so Amu decided to let little sister have the warm cozy bed and she would take the couch.

"Are mom and dad coming back?" Ami asked in a sweet yet sad voice.

"No." Amu stroked Ami`s soft hair and wiped away her tears. Amu stayed by Ami`s side until she fell asleep form crying. Once her little sister's breathing slowed down, Amu turned off the light by the bed and went to make herself comfortable on the living room couch.

It was in the middle of the night and Amu still hasn't slept for one moment. She kept thinking about her parents and who could've done that to them. As all the happy memories she shared with her family as a child past through her, she decided that she wasn't going to sit by and let this thing unfold by itself. She needed to take action.

Amu walked over to the desk by the window and took out a phone book. She flipped past a lot of pages before she finally found what she was searching for. With the phone book in one hand and the phone in the other, she dialed the number. As she was waiting for someone to pick up the other end, she made sure that Ami was asleep so that she wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Hello?" Someone tiredly answered on the other end.

"I need your help."

"Do you know what time it is?!"

"I have money. Now, do you want to help me or not?"

It stayed silent for awhile before he finally answered. "What do you need help with?"

To be continued...

Thank you for nice evening.

Thank you for dinner.

I will call you tomorrow, Amu.

Hello?

Excuse me. I am searching for an inspector Lawrence.

His office is down the hall.

Thank you so much.

**My French is not perfect so there might be some spelling mistakes, the same thing goes for my English. If anyone is wondering why the last dialog is not in French then it's because Amu knows that he can speak English because it said so in the add. This chapter is kinda short but it will get better. In later chapter you will also find out what happened to her parents. At the beginning Am is dating Claude but no need to worry! Ikuto will show up in the next chapter. Let me know if you like it and if you would like to read more. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! As you can see I've changed the name from French Kisses to Graceful Escape. I never really liked the first name and this one flows better and fits the story. I love all my readers and reviewers! Thank you all! The second chapter is finally done. Please enjoy!**

**As usual the translation to the dialogs are at the bottom.**

Chapter 2

"Amu!" The nine year old child called as she ran towards her big sister. They were currently at the park. While Ami was running around playing, Amu was waiting for Ikuto Tsukiyomi to call. He is the detective Amu had hired to find the murderer, who killed her parents. They've only spoken over the phone so far and Amu has gotten curious to how he looked like.

"What is it, Ami?" It has been two weeks since their parents death and Ami was almost back to normal. She still cries herself to sleep every night but it used to be much worse. At least she was able to smile again.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry." Ami said.

That was probably a good idea. It had gotten pretty cold outside and Amu hugged her coat closer to her body for warmth. A soft pink color formed on her cheeks as she walked hand in hand with her little sister back to their apartment.

They had only just walked through the door when the phone suddenly began ringing.

"Allô?" Amu answered.

"Bonjour mon chéri."

"Oh, Claude." Amu said with clear disappointment in her voice.

"Vous attendiez-vous à quelqu'un de autre?" Claude was confused by her tone of voice. She used of be so happy when he called.

"Non, pas vraiment." Amu sighed. "Ce qui est cela vous voulez?"

"Vous êtes libres ce soir? Je ai fait des réservations à notre restaurant préféré." They haven't really seen each other much since her parents death. Amu needed some alone time with her sister Ami, but Claude still called her everyday to see how she was doing.

"Je suis désolé. J'aimerais à mais je ne peux pas trouver un baby-sitter cela en retard et en plus je suis, ni prêt à lui laisser la paix encore." Amu had almost spent every minuet of the day with Ami.

"C'est parfait. Je comprends." You could clearly hear the smile disappeared in his voice.

"Pouvons-nous le faire autre temps?" Amu asked.

"Évidemment. Parlez-vous plus tard?" Claude tried so hard to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Au revoir."

"Au revoir."

Amu was on her way to prepare lunch for a hungry Ami when only seconds after she hung up the phone, it started to ring again.

"Claude?" Amu answered.

A slight chuckle was heard from the other end. "Qui est Claude? Votre amant?"

"Qui est cela?" The voice was familiar to Amu, but she still couldn't put her finger on it.

"Aww. Je suis fait mal. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi?"

_That_ teasing voice she definitely remembered. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

"You really are slow." Ikuto said with a sigh as he changed to English.

"Have you found something new?" Amu wondered as she went in the kitchen to fix Ami a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I found _some_ stuff. It's not a lot but at least it's a step forward. Whoever did this was very careful not to leave any trails behind and the police are trying to keep everything a secret so it's hard for me to get close." Ikuto explained.

"Tell me everything you know so far." Amu smiled at Ami as she placed her lunch in front of her on the kitchen table.

"I'd rather not do this over the phone. How about we have dinner together tonight?" Ikuto suggested.

"D-Dinner together?" Amu repeated.

"Yeah. I know you have been dying to how good looking I am." he teased like always does.

"What about my sister?"

"Bring her with you?"

Amu really was curious to what he looked like and it was about time that they meet. "Fine. What time?"

After they discussed the time and location to where they would meet, Amu went to get herself ready for her "date". He still refused to tell what he looked like. He only told her to meet him at this small fancy restaurant at the corner of town and to ask the bartender; he would bring her to Ikuto`s table. This only made Amu more curious. She could barely wait for dinner.

She finally had a excuse to wear her new dress that she bough a few days ago. The second she saw it in the store, she fell in love with it. When Amu was fully dressed, and had done her hair and make-up, it was time to help Ami fix a cute hairstyle. She always asked her big sister to help her. They were both really excited about this since both of them haven't been out to eat for a couple of weeks. It was almost time for them to leave when there was an unexpected knock on the door.

Normally Amu would see through the peephole first to know who it was, but this time she was so occupied with making sure that she had everything she needed in her purse, and just opened the door straight away.

"Bonsoir, mon chéri."

Amu looked up to meet the loving eyes of her boyfriend. "Claude?"

Claude leaned against the door frame with a huge smile on his face, that was before his eyes took in her appearance and he turned slightly confused. "Pourquoi êtes-vous si déguisés?"

Amu figured that it would be best not to give him the entire truth. "Ma sœur et moi sortons."

Claude frowned. "J'ai cru que vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas le temps."

"Je sais. Je suis désolé mais c'est vraiment important et je promets de le faire jusqu'à vous." Amu said.

"Comment?" I was clear that Claude enjoyed the idea of her doing _stuff_ for him.

"Je pensais cela..." Amu said in a seductive voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. ".... Je pourrais recevoir un ami mien pour m'occuper Ami pour que vous et moi puissions avoir un jour entier _ensemble_ seul."

Claude was about to respond to her suggestion when they suddenly heard someone pretending to throw up in the background. Both of them turned around to find Ami staring at them with a disgusted expression.

"Nous allons être en retard." Ami informed her older sister, who was currently sticking to her boyfriend like glue.

Amu quickly said goodbye to Claude, with a short kiss before she and Ami hurried to find a taxi.

Luckily they made it there in time. Amu did everything she was told to do. She went to the bartender and he brought her over to a small table in the corner by a large window, where a handsome man was waiting for her. His hair was as blue as the dark night. The beautiful blue locks that fell over his face looked even more amazing under the half moon. The man heard their approach and lifted his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were the same color as his hair but with a more ocean touch to it.

"Amu Hinamori?"

To be continued...

"Hello?"

"Hello my sweetheart."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, not really."

"Are you free tonight? I have made reservations at our favorite restaurant." 

"I'm sorry. I would love to but I can't find a babysitter this late and besides I'm not ready to eave Ami yet."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Can we do this some other time?"

"Of course. Talk yo you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who is Claude? Your lover?"

"Who is this?"

"Aww. I'm hurt. Don't you remember me?"

"Good evening. My sweetheart."

"Why are you so dressed up."

"My sister and I are going out."

"I thought you said that you didn't have the time."

"I know. I'm, but this is really important and I promise to make it up to you."

"How?"

"I was thinking...""... I could get a friend of mine to take care of Ami so that you and I could have an entire day _alone._"

"We are going to be late."

**What is babysitter in French? Let me know. if I have forgotten to translate anything.**

**Please review and also read my other stories!**

**Have a nice day! **


	3. Authors Note

Author's note:

Shoot me! I'm having trouble writing this story in different chapters so instead of having chapters, I´m going to make it a really long one-shot. I'm already working on it and it will be out in a few days. This one will be deleted when the other one comes out but it will still have the same name and plot and everything so don't kill me!

/Sugarhoney91


End file.
